Unexpected Love
by nicki-minaj's wife
Summary: Tenten's goal is to be the best and according to her being the best means defeating the great Neji Hyuga. What happens when love pops up unexpectedly? Then what happens when a jealous Sai gets wind of their love? Read to find out! looking for a beta btw,!
1. Transformation

Okay so this is my first story written on fan fiction . . . This is a story that I already wrote but I'm gonna add some things to it. It is on fan pop but I think I'm going to be deleting that. I'm all new to this so if there is anything I should know PLEASE tell me,. Thank u,!

This story will be written in Neji's and Tenten's P.O.V

**WARNING**: This story is rated M for a reason, if you feel uncomfortable with anything dealing with the M rating please, **DON'T READ**, !

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, ! ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Transformation<strong>

I was just about to go meet Neji so we could train today but I ran into one of my best friends, Ino. She could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. She currently had me sitting on my bed as she wreaked havoc on my eyebrows.

"Look, we can't waste time. I have to train so I can be the best! And in order to be the best I have to defeat the great Neji Hyuga," I ranted off to Ino.

"Quit your yapping and hold still," Ino said as she plucked my eyebrows.

"You do this every time, Ino. I don't have to look good just to go train! I'll get sweaty and messy anyway."

"Hold still," she demanded as she plucked away.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Got it. All done." She smiled, then proceeded to do my hair.

"I thought you said you were done!"

"I can't let you go out in two panda buns." She undid my buns and brushed it into a perfect tight ponytail.

"Thanks, Ino," I hissed, jumping up and snatching my weapon bag.

I couldn't stand it when I ran into Ino right before I was scheduled to go train with Neji. She always had to try and give me a makeover as if I wasn't going to be a sweaty, musky heap when I was done training. Neji and I always trained together if Lee was sick, busy, or being youthful. It's sad for me to say that I have **NEVER **beaten Neji in a fight, **yet**. It's so disappointing. Sometimes I think being a girl is the cause of that, but then I think about the Hokage. Lady Tsunade is so strong and she is the first female Hokage. If she can do it then I know I'll become stronger if I work hard enough.

* * *

><p>I waited patiently for Tenten's arrival. Lee was currently out sick so I was stuck with Tenten to train with. I saw a girl walking towards me. She was kind of attractive, but as she got closer I realized that it was Tenten. Not that Tenten wasn't attractive, but she was just my teammate.<p>

"Hey, Neji. Sorry I'm late! I ran into Ino when I was getting ready." She rolled her eyes and began to ramble on and on.

I think she failed to realize that I did not care about her and her girl time with Ino. I was well aware of the type of friends she had so she didn't need to remind me. I let her ramble on until I got tired of hearing it.

"…you know how that goes-" was the last thing I heard before I cut her off.

"I believe I do not. Now let's get this over with," I said emotionlessly, as I got into my fighting stanza.

Tenten bit her bottom lip. "Okay," she said, quickly getting into her fighting stance as well. _'Let's do this.'_

* * *

><p>6 hours later…<p>

I was panting and out of breath as I looked at Neji, who was staring at me with his white eyes. He wasn't even out of breath. Is that boy made of steel and rock?

"Um...I'll see you tomorrow," was all I could say.

Neji scoffed. "Weakling," he said, walking away.

"Great practice!" I yelled lamely.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Shit!" I hung my head in shame.

I was no match for Neji. He was untouched. No scars…nothing. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I got angry. Why couldn't I even lay a scratch on him? This was ridiculous! I shook my head in anger then ran home.

* * *

><p>"I'm pathetic! I didn't even put a scratch on him! How could he dodge all my weapons like that? I can't believe it. He called me a weakling, Sakura! A fucking weakling. He wasn't even out of breath or anything. I'm no match for him. I...I'm...weak!" I sobbed.<p>

"That jerk!" Sakura said angrily, then smiled down at me. "Tennie, it's okay. Just work harder. That's all. Don't beat yourself up about it. One day I wanna be as strong and good as Tsunade. But in order to do that I have to train and practice. That's all you have to do too." She hugged me.

"Oh, Sakura. You always know what to say. You're the best friend ever."

Ino cleared her throat. "Hm. Uhm."

"Oh, yeah. You too, Ino!" I smiled and hugged her too.

"Okay now that that's over. What are we doing tonight?" Ino yelled, standing up on the bed.

"It's-"

"Friday!" we all yelled in unison, then laughed.

"Sasuke said something about Kiba having a party," Sakura suggested.

"...nah," we said after a while, shaking our heads in disagreement.

"Hey, how about we go shopping for some sexy outfits then to Sassy's to get our hair done, and Aliyah's to get our nails and feet done. Then to wrap it all up go out clubbing!" Ino yelled.

"Sounds good!" Sakura agreed. "Let's call Hinata!"

"Uh… I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'm gonna go," I said in a low voice. They both dropped back to their seats.

"Why not?" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, Ten, stop being a damn party pooper. Sheesh!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I need to train and practice. Neji and I are suppose to be meeting tomorrow at the same time. I want to be at least a little better."

"That's what your meeting Neji for, to **practice**," Sakura said.

"Duh," Ino chimed in.

"Well...I guess I could go."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"Now let's go. You know I'm gonna have to help you, Tennie," Ino said, looking at my closet. There were no girly clothes, just jeans and t-shirts. "You dress like a damn boy! Channel your inner girl sometimes!"

"Yeah." I rubbed my arm and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ino, how many outfits are you gonna pick out for me?" I asked, looking at the pile of clothes in horror.<p>

"Its only twelve, Tennie. Don't be such a whiner."

"Ino, its only one night! Do you have to go so overboard?"

Ino ignored me and threw another dress at me. I held it up and my eyes grew big. "Where the fuck is the dress, Ino!" I stared at it.

It was a pretty lavender dress that split right down the middle of my breast and stopped at my belly button. To top it off, it was short as ever.

"Just put the fucking dress on!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay! Don't be so snappy," I said, going back in the dressing room. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. "Oh my." I felt naked but I looked...hot! I came out of the dressing room slowly. "What do you think?" I looked at Sakura, then Ino.

They just stared with their mouths open.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura and Ino!" I snapped.

"Girl. You look h-o-t. HOT!" Ino exclaimed.

I smiled. "I know. Isn't this color pretty?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous!" Sakura smiled.

Just then, Ino held up a pair of black six-inch platform pumps. I sweat dropped.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"Oh yes." Ino smiled and handed them to me. "Put them on, missy."

"There is no way! You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Nope. I'm as serious as a heart attack, baby! Now chop-chop, we don't have all day."

"The clock is ticking Tennie!" Sakura said in a singsong voice.

"F. M. L," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I lay in my room after I finished meditating.<p>

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Who is it?" I asked as my eyes shot to the door.

"Um...it's me," came a soft and low voice.

I knew who it was and I sat up. "Come in."

Hinata came in and looked at me. "Uh. . . I'm going out...with Ino, Tenten, and...Sa-Sakura. Father says you have to come with me."

"I don't see why I have to accompany you. It's not me who wants to go out and waste my time fooling around with those immature teenagers you call your friends."

"But...Father said-"

I cut her off, "I don't care what my uncle says. I won't be going." She just stood there and stared at me. "Is there anything else, Hinata?"

"Uh… n-no." She left.

I lay back down and proceeded to get some sleep. I had to train in the morning. Tenten looked rather appealing today. I should have known she was planning to go out. I never saw her look so-

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

I snapped my eyes open. "Who is it?"

"...me...again."

"What do you want, Hinata?" I sat up.

"Um… Father wants to see you. I told him that I wouldn't go but… but he insisted."

I should have known he was going to want to see me. I got up and proceeded downstairs to my uncle's study after slipping my blue shoes on. "You wished to see me, Uncle?" I asked.

"Yes. I want you to accompany Hinata tonight and make sure that she's alright."

"But uncle, I don't understand why I have to accompany her when it's not me who wants to go out. She's perfectly old enough to handle herself, and Ino, Sakura and Tenten will be with her."

"You're right. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and _you_ will be with her. Is that understood?" He raised his voice.

"Yes, uncle." Showing no emotion, I bowed before leaving the room. "Come, Hinata." I knew she was hiding behind the banister.

"Um... Neji. I do not have...to go. Uh. If you don't want to come with me." She played with her fingers nervously.

I ignored her and left the house to wait for her at the front. Twenty minutes later, Hinata came out dressed in a black and white tutu dress. The top was black and the bottom was white. She had on a pair of black pumps with white accessories. Her hair had a white flower on the side and she was holding a white clutch purse.

She walked to where I was standing. "I'm… ready."

I looked at her attire in disapproval and started walking. "Where are we going?"

"To Tenten's house," she stated quietly, looking down.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino and I were before the big ceiling-to-floor mirror in my room putting on makeup.<p>

"Tennie, where did you get this mirror from?" Ino asked. " I need one!"

"It was a gift," I said, putting on lip gloss. I looked at them. "Why did both of you wear black and white?"

They looked at each other, then smiled. "I didn't even notice," they said in unison.

Ino had on a short black ruffled dress with white stilettos and white accessories. Her hair was down with slight curls. Sakura had on a short strapless black dress, white leggings, black five-inch boots and a white cardigan.

I smacked my lips together, then made sure my hair was okay.

I had on my lavender dress, the black six-inch platform pumps, a black cardigan, and accessories with silver jewelry. "Well, don't I look stunning." I posed and smiled. My makeup was flawless, thanks to Sakura.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"That must be Hinata," I said, then went to open the door. "Hey, Hinata!" I smiled, hugging her.

She stared for a while. "Um... do... do I know you?"

I was shocked. "It's me, Tenten!" It was then that I noticed Neji behind her. Even his face looked shocked for a second. I smiled. "Hey, Neji." He said nothing as he looked away. How rude. He could at least say hi back. "Come on in! We're almost ready," I told Hinata.

"Tenten...you look...beautiful."

"Thanks, but...I feel like a hooker." I whispered the last part before going back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Who...where...when did Tenten get that sexy? What is this funny feeling that I'm experiencing? My heart is beating so quickly. I think Hinata can hear it. I have to pull myself together. It's just Tenten!<p>

I cleared my head, then entered the house behind Hinata. This night was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I would like to see what you guys think of it! :D<strong>


	2. The Kiss

**WARNING**: This story is rated M for a reason, if you feel uncomfortable with anything dealing with the M rating please, **DON'T READ**, !

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story, ! ! !

Here goes the 2nd Chapter, ! ! ! Hope u like it, ! ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Kiss<strong>

I was having some trouble accepting the fact that Neji would be going with us to the club. Iwas going to be so distracted with him near me. _Take a deep breath, Tenten. _**It's only Neji**. _But he's SO hot. _**He's your teammate!** _I know, but it's just something about him_.** He doesn't even like you. **_You know what, you're right. He doesn't._ **He's never even said three words to you.** Okay, I get it.** I mean, you're not even there to him. **_I said I get it! _I screamed to myself. **Alright. Alright. Don't be so mean.** I shook my head. I was starting to feel like Sakura. Talking to myself was not good.

"Let's go, Ino-pig! You're holding us up!" Sakura snapped, getting frustrated.

"Wait, FOREHEAD! I'm coming!"

"Let's leave her, Tenten." Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"Uh, hey, I have six-inch heels on. Don't be so grabby."

Sakura ignored me and went to sit next to Hinata. "So, Hinata. Why'd you have to bring emotionless Neji?"

Hinata giggled and looked over at Neji.

"I would prefer that you not refer to me as that. I don't want to be here as much asyou don't want me here," he stated, glaring.

_Oh, he's so cute. What if he's staring? I would never know. _**He's not, get over yourself. Remember our conversation earlier. He's just not into you!** _Shut up!_

Ino came downstairs. "All done!" She looked at Neji. "Who invited the big sack of depression?"

"He's not bothering ya'll so quit it with the jokes," I snapped, rolling my eyes. I left then, pulling Neji with me.

"Who made her angry?" Ino asked, lost.

Sakura and Hinata shrugged, then left too.

They made me so angry when they picked on Neji. Maybe that was why he was so mean, because of the way people treated him. I wasn't even thinking about me holding his hand and pulling him out of the house.

* * *

><p>She's touching me. Her hands are so soft. I stared at our intertwined hands as she gently held it.<p>

"Don't pay them any mind, Neji," came her sweet voice.

Oh, they're the last thing on my mind. "You don't have to worry about that." I cleared my throat. "Uh, Tenten, I would like it if you released me."

"Huh?" She looked at me and I looked at our hands. "Oh, sorry." She let go and blushed, smiling and rubbing the back of her head animatedly. She reminded me of that moron Naruto.

"Tennie, you left your phone," Sakura said, handing it to Tenten.

"Oh. Thanks!" She told Sakura, grabbing it and putting it in her clutch purse.

"So, is Sasuke gonna be there?" Ino asked Sakura, making her blush.

"Um, I don't know. He said he would come," she replied.

"What about Shikamaru?" Tenten asked, glancing back at Ino.

Ino smiled naughtily. "Oh, he's coming."

"So who's going to Kiba's party?" Tenten asked, with the cutest confused look on her face.

Did I just use the word 'cute'? I shook my head. I had to get away from this girl.

"...I don't know. I don't care. His place smells like dog."

"Ino, did you forget who Kiba is? Plus he has Akamaru."

"Oh... yeah," the blonde said dumbly.

I decided to ignore the rest of their conversation. It did not concern me, and quite frankly I didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p>We'd been at the club for about an hour or so and I hadn't really had any fun at all. I wasn't feeling this type of scenery. It was so hot in the club but it wasn't that crowded and wasn't that empty; it was just right. I scanned the crowd, not knowing what I was looking for, but I seemed to stop scanning when my eyes rested on Neji sitting over at the bar. He wasn't drinking and it looked like his eyes were set on Hinata. Then his eyes shot to where I was. I started to smile but he was glaring at me. I was confused as to why he was angry at me. I didn't do anything wrong…did I?<p>

"Hey, sexy. Wanna dance?" came a husky voice from behind me.

I turned around, taking my eyes off of Neji, and I saw Sai looking cute, smiling sexily at me. I didn't know why, but I was always attracted to Sai and he was always flirting with me when he had the chance. I thought it was cute and I could tell he had a crush on me.

"Sure." I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. "You look nice," I said, dancing with him.

"Thank you. I can't even put how good you look in words."

I blushed and put a little more emotion into my dance.

"Um, slow down, Tenten. What are you trying to do to me?" He grabbed my waist.

My blush deepened as I bit my bottom lip and smiled. I felt his hardened member press into my ass. This should be fun. I put an evil smirk on my face and decided to give him a little more action. **Doesn't seem like Neji's on your mind now. Psh, and you were just fantasizing about fucking him when you saw him and Hinata at your door. Don't think I didn't notice. **_Would you go away? I'm trying to dance here._

* * *

><p>From the corner of my eye, I could see Tenten looking at me from across the room. My gaze shifted over to her and her lovely body. I was watching her, and for some reason I didn't want anyone touching her.<p>

I saw Sai approaching her, and if looks could kill Sai would have been dead a long time ago. I fixed a hard glare on him. What did he want with Tenten? She had no business talking with him!

I was rather disappointed when Tenten's gaze shifted away from me and she turned to greet Sai. They exchanged a couple words and then were off to the dance floor. My anger started to rise as I looked at the two of them dancing. Tenten was dancing too close to him… and she was enjoying it. Far too close, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Why was I concerned about Tenten's wellbeing? Well, she was my teammate; I had every right to be concerned. My blood boiled when I saw Tenten blushing and Sai's hands around her waist. He was saying something to make her blush even more.

I didn't know what came over me, but in the next fraction of a second I was up and walking towards them. My glare was fixed on Sai as I got closer and closer. He didn't see me coming because he was too focused on Tenten. That seemed to get me fueled up even more.

"Tenten, may I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up at me, surprised and confused as she stopped dancing. "Uh...sure."

I grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Sai and outside. I never noticed how tighly I was gripping her arm until I heard her voice.

"Ow, Neji. You're hurting me!" I let her arm go once we got outside.

"I apologize for my behavior, but you and Sai being together…" I said through gritted teeth. She still looked confused as she stared at me. I took a deep breath and then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. Is Neji really kissing me? Is he really jealous? Does he really like me? A million questions ran through my head as Neji's hands made their way to my waist. <strong>Shut up and just kiss him! <strong>_Okay. Okay._ I yelled at myself as I put my arms around Neji's neck and deepened the kiss.

His tongue glided over my lips, asking for entrance. I happily allowed it as I parted my lips. His tongue roamed around in my mouth as he explored the inside. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I never wanted it to end, but Neji pulled back so we could catch our breath, and just as quick as he came… he left.

"Neji," I whispered after him, but he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>"Neji," came from Tenten's soft lips as I kissed on her neck, then ran my tongue from her neck to her ear, sucking on the lobe when I reached it.<em>

_Her hands were in my boxers, rubbing on my hard member as I hovered on top of her. "Do you like that?" I asked in a low, mellow voice, loving the feel of her small soft hands around me._

"_Uhn-hn," she whimpered when I sucked her sensitive spot right below her ear. "Neji. Please," she pleaded with me and I smirked when she started to grind up into me._

_I stiffened a moan and grinded into her hot and wet center, getting a moan out of her. She slid her hand back into my boxers after sliding her panties off._

"_I want you now, Neji." She kissed me and guided me to her opening-_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

The door was opened before I could even reply as to whether or not I wanted them to enter, and I quickly rolled onto my stomach, well aware of the effects of the dream.

"Get up, Hyuga! We don't have time for you to sleep," Sasuke said as Shikamaru lay on my couch.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" came Naruto's cheerful voice.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

"We have things to do!"

"Did you forget?" Sasuke asked

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, bored.

"We have to train for our upcoming undercover mission," Naruto informed me.

I looked over at my clock and put my head under the covers when I saw 3:37. "Why do you imbeciles have to wake me up so early? I'm not quite ready."

"This is unlike you, Neji! What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah, even _I_ got up on time," Shikamaru pointed out.

"It's nothing you three should be concerned about. Now get out so I can change."

"Well, gosh you don't have to be such a meanie!" Naruto left behind a normally quiet Sasuke.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and left, mumbling, "Troublesome Hyuga."

I groaned at the hardness of my member as I rolled over onto my back. I didn't want them to know that I was aroused by a dream, that I had been enjoying it if I might add, before they interrupted.

I got angry at that second, angry at myself for feeling like this. Angry at Tenten for making me feel like this. I had too much dignity to be having such inappropriate dreams. That girl had no business invading my sleep showing me her creamy, smooth, luscious skin. No business moaning my name at my touches… I stopped and shook my head as my member throbbed in pain, wanting to be released.

Groaning, I got up and went to take a nice, **long**, cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeyyy u guys, ! I finally have a wonderful Beta, ! Big thanks to Arabmorgan, ! Review please, !<strong>


	3. Denial

**WARNING**: This story is rated M for a reason, if you feel uncomfortable with anything dealing with the M rating please, **DON'T READ**, !

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story, ! ! !

Here goes the 3rd Chapter, ! ! ! Hope u like it, ! ! !

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Tennie, what's up? You've been down ever since we went to the club last week," Sakura said as we walked through the halls of Konoha Hidden Leaf College.

"Yeah, Ten. What's wrong?" Ino jumped in.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, you guys. Really," I answered, smiling.

"Hm, Neji has been acting strange, too," Sasuke informed us, as he looked me over suspiciously. "Something going on with you two?"

I looked shocked as I looked over at Sasuke. "N-no! That's ridiculous. Me and **Neji**? That would NEVER work out."

Silence passed though the group before Naruto burst out. "Yeah! Your right. That's just weird."

I saw Hinata look down guilty as she already knew the source of my problem. Sighing, I said, "See you guys later."

"Alright!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"So, what's _really _going on with you and Neji?" Temari asked, as we split up from the rest of the group.

I was surprised that she wasn't fighting with Ino. They were usually at each other's necks when it came to Shikamaru. Then again, he wasn't around, probably with Neji.

I sighed again. "It's nothing. Really."

"Tenten, I've known you your whole life. I know when you're lying. What happened? Tell me."

I finally spilled to Temari about what happened with Neji a week ago.

"So… lover boy just kissed you, then left," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah… I've tried to get him off my mind, but I can't. I mean, he just kissed me out of nowhere then left! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you just talk to him and stop beating yourself up about it?"

"That's… actually a good idea," I said, brightening up. "I'll just talk to Neji about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Neji asked me from behind, and I jumped.

"Well, would you look at the time," Temari said, then went into our class.

Why did she always do that? And why didn't I sense Neji's chakra? I was starting to fall apart, I needed to get back in my A-game.

"Oh… Neji. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about the other night." I could see him tense then relax.

"What about it?"

"It's just that… you kissed me and-" He cut me off.

"That was a mistake."

I froze and just stared at him. "W-what?"

"I do not feel the need to repeat myself. You heard me." He turned and walked into the classroom.

I stood there, frozen and shocked. A mistake? It was a mistake? I didn't understand how you could have a jealous fit and kiss somebody by accident! I mean, who does that? He had to be lying. I knew he was. He just didn't want to admit that he liked me.

I had felt the passion in that kiss the other night. I could still remember it as if it was yesterday. He's not going to sit here and tell me, Tenten, that it was all a mistake. I pulled myself together and prepared to walk into the classroom, but someone called my name. I turned and looked down the hall both ways but there was no one there.

"Hmph. That's strange," I whispered to myself, then searched for any signs of chakra in the hall. Sensing none, I went into the classroom and sat in a seat. I didn't know I was looking for Neji until my eyes landed on him and he was looking at me. No, staring actually. I didn't turn down the challenge as butterflies formed in my stomach and I stared back. That is, until his stare turned into a hard glare and he turned away. Neji never failed to amaze me.

"Hey, Ten. Missed you in class yesterday," Sai said as he took a seat next to me.

"Oh yeah." I looked at Neji, curious. If I could get him to kiss me by just dancing with Sai… I wonder what else I could make him do? I smiled and turned to Sai. "I was busy. Do you have the notes? I know I missed a lot."

"Yeah," he answered both of my statements. "A whole lot," he said a little quieter, and I wondered if there was a second meaning to that statement.

* * *

><p>I should have known Tenten was going to bring up the fact that I kissed her sooner or later. I'd thought about what I would say for that whole week that went by and I was quite proud of myself. I handled the situation well without thinking about it twice. She seemed a bit shocked when I told her so I didn't stay to see her final reaction. She and Sai were <em>supposed<em> to be seeing each other so my kiss meant nothing to her anyway. I didn't see why she had concerned herself with the situation.

I let my thoughts wander to the mission I was to go on with Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru tomorrow. We were to go to the Village Hidden In The Sand and they were to accompany us to go steal a scroll back from the Village Hidden In The Mist. Temari was supposed to accompany us but Lady Tsunade thought it would be a bad idea to have her and Shikamaru out on a dangerous mission together. Feelings would get into the way of the mission and there was no room for that.

Apparently, Itachi took some important scrolls from Konoha when he left. It took the Hokage some time to set up a plan to go retrieve it but when he died there was no way to access the scroll with an unbreakable seal on it. So Lady Tsunade had to come up with another way to get the scroll back. It must be of some importance if the mission with the scroll was passed from Hokage to Hokage. The minimum amount of months we would be gone was eighteen. That was a very long time and we had to be very careful as we would most likely be killed if we were discovered. There was no telling what could happen.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata said sadly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Of course she would be sad. Naruto was leaving for a year or so, and there was no maximum amount of years we would be gone. We could all be killed. There was no telling if we were coming back or not. She had been alright until she came home just an hour ago, over at Naruto's place I bet. She mentioned something about only coming home to make dinner for me and Uncle. Hanabi was currently away at a special training school on the other side of Konoha. Hinata had been with Naruto the last couple of nights and tonight would be no different.

"What is it?" I asked, looking over to where she stood by the couch.

"Father wants you."

"What does he want?" I got up from my spot on the couch and walked towards his study.

"He says he wants to talk to you before you set out on your mission tomorrow." She went into the kitchen, to make dinner I assume.

I walked into my Uncle's study and looked at him. "You wished to see me, Uncle."

"Yes. I want you to go have fun tonight. There's no telling what will happen on that mission tomorrow. It is an S-ranked mission and you will be dealing with very experienced ninjas. Some of the best. You know that your life and dedication belongs to Konoha. I want you to know how dangerous this is and that I don't want you to die without… you know, experiencing some things."

I turned red as something in his gaze told me what he was referring to. "Uncle, I don't think that is of any concern right now."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Is that understood?"

I was silent as I bowed. "Yes, Uncle." I left and went into the kitchen to see what Hinata was preparing. I was quite hungry. That embarrassing moment with my Uncle was shoved to the back of my head until I saw the blush on Hinata's face. "Hi-Hinata… were you listening to our conversation?"

"Uh... uh… I'm sorry." She put her head down in shame as she flipped the fried chicken.

"That was quite rude of you and that was none of your concern. You're lucky I don't tell Uncle about your sneaky act."

"Neji nii-san… are you really still a virgin?"

"Uh…" My eye twitched. "That is none of your concern."

"Okay." I saw her lip twitch, and knew she wanted to laugh.

She and Naruto have been pretty close as of late. I wonder… "Are you?"

She blushed as her eyes widened. "Neji nii-san, that is none of _your_ concern."

"Hmph." I turned and stalked out the kitchen.

I froze when I heard her giggle as I turned red. I couldn't believe it… she was _laughing_ at me. The nerve of her. I turned back around and headed out the door. This family was unbelievable. I was beyond embarrassed, but it was nice to hear her laugh.

* * *

><p>I cracked up on the phone. "He actually told him that!" I yelled, almost in tears.<p>

"Yes," Hinata snickered. "He seemed pretty mad that Father would tell him to do something like that."

Hinata and I told each other _everything_! She was my best friend and I hers. We were close… we always had been. Ever since we met there was just this bond than we had. Even deeper than the one I had with Temari, who _lived_ with me and had known me way longer. That's why it was only me and Hinata on the phone. If it were Ino and Sakura, the whole school would know by tomorrow morning. Hinata could trust me and she did. She knew Neji's secret was safe with me. I just hoped he didn't go out there and sleep with some other chick. It was funny when Hinata told me, but now I felt kind of down. I didn't want Neji with another girl. I wanted him.

"Ten, it's going to be fine. Neji won't do it. He has too much pride," Hinata said, as if she could sense my worry.

"I know," I said in a low voice. "But what if he does find someone to fuck for the night and they connect? Then there's going to be no hope of me getting him."

"I told you, Ten. He's _NOT_ going to do it. So stop it! Stop thinking negative thoughts! Everything's going to be alright! He'll be just fine!"

I was shocked when I heard Hinata crying. I didn't know I could piss her off with that one comment. My thoughts went to Naruto and how everything she just yelled at me was her yelling at herself. Naruto was going on that S-ranked mission, she had to be worried. She and Naruto were always together now, ever since they got together. I was so selfish, how could I only think about my worries and problems, and not think about how Hinata was hurting?

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know."

She just continued to sob. "It's okay, Tenten. I'll talk to you later. Naruto is waiting for me."

"O-" I was cut off by the click in my ear.

I slumped down on the couch and sighed. I'd have to try to keep her mind off of Naruto when he left tomorrow. Maybe we could go somewhere… or spar. That way she could let her anger out in a battle.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

That had to be Ino coming to talk, since Sakura was probably over at Sasuke's just like Temari was over at Shikamaru's. I sighed. At least I wouldn't be alone anymore. It was killing me. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey, I-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw Neji standing there. "Neji…what are you do-"

He cut me off when he kissed me, grabbing me by my waist, leading me in the house and shutting the door behind us.


	4. Sparring

**WARNING**: This story is rated M for a reason, if you feel uncomfortable with anything dealing with the M rating please, **DON'T READ**, !

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story, ! ! !

**Chapter 4: Sparring**

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning. I sighed and ran my hand over the spot where Neji lay a few hours ago. The sheets were cold but his scent was still there. I grabbed his pillow and hugged it to my chest. He smelled so good, fresh and sharp, like mint.

I was trying not to think of what I had just done or how stupid I was. Earlier Neji had just said kissing me was a mistake, and I still turned around and fucked him. When he got back, if he got back, he would probably say that fucking me was a mistake, too.

That didn't matter though. I had a long time to get my feelings together. He'd be gone for a long time, there was no telling when he'd be back or if he'd even return. My thoughts roamed to last night and how I was now Neji's first. I wish he could've been mine but when the Hokage sent me on that mission a long time ago my virginity was lost.

Last night was still special to me, even if my first time wasn't with Neji.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Neji…" I moaned into the kiss with my back against the front door. I bit my bottom lip when he started to trail kisses down my neck._

_His hands were getting to know my body as they caressed and memorized every curve._

_"Where's your room?" he asked, sucking and biting on my neck._

_It took me a while to process what he just asked. My mind was clouded by lust. "Um…" I trailed off._

_"Tenten," he growled._

_"Down the hall… second door on the right," I finally let out in a daze._

_All my problems, all my fears, all my worries. They disappeared as Neji picked me up and took me to my room with my legs wrapped around his waist. He set me down and stared into my eyes for a while before the kisses that made me weak were back._

_"Neji," I gasped, when his hand went under my shirt and found my breast._

_He played with my nipple, rolling it around with his thumb and index finger. I moaned and ground my waist up into him as my breathing quickened._

_"Uhm," he grunted, then nibbled on my ear lobe as he pulled down my night pants and panties._

_I reached down and helped him, then took off his pants. Soon he was just in boxers and I was in nothing. I took a risk and reached into his boxers. Finding what I wanted, I slowly began to massage his hardened member._

_"Tenten," he murmured against my neck, then made his way to the breast he wasn't playing with._

_"Oh Kami," I gasped, when I felt his tongue twirl around my nipple then trail down my stomach._

_The heat between us was unbearable and I wanted him now._

_"I want you now, Neji."_

_"I want you now, Neji," I heard her whisper,r just like she had in my dream._

_I wanted to be inside of her but teasing her was my goal as of now. I would not have her ordering me around. I placed wet kisses on her inner thigh, making her squirm in anticipation. She cried out when my tongue found her slit._

_"Un! Neji!"_

_I smirked, liking the sound of her calling my name. It boosted my ego. I ate her right before she was at her release, then trailed kisses back up to her neck._

_I couldn't believe he was doing this. I could kill him right now. I glared at him as he smirked. Oh, I was so going to get him back. He plunged into me, taking me off guard and I yelled out. Kami, he was so big. He let me adjust to his size before he started to move in and out of me._

_"Ne-ji," I moaned when his pace quickened._

_I could hear him grunting, trying to hold back, but as soon as I reached my peak he burst. Both of us cried out in ecstasy. Neji collapsed beside me with both of us breathing hard. Once I got myself together, I got on top of Neji and smiled at him. He would pay for teasing me._

_"My turn," I whispered, kissing him._

_**End of flashback.**_

I lay in bed for a little while longer before getting up. I had school in a few and I had to get ready. Temari should be coming in the door any minute now; I had known she would stay over at Shikamaru's last night. I went to get in the shower after picking out my school clothes. I really hoped Neji would be okay.

"Hey, Tenten, what's up?" Ino asked as we walked through the halls.

"Nothing really. Where's Sakura?"

"Oh, she stayed home today. She was all sad and depressed about Sasuke leaving. She's worried he won't come back."

"Same for Hinata and Temari," I sighed. "Do you wanna do something after school? We could go somewhere or spar to get the girls' minds off of everything that's happening."

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. I'll let Sakura know." she waved as we both went our separate ways.

I sighed, I didn't want to admit that I was just as worried about Neji as the other girls were about their boyfriends. I knew we weren't together but him being away and out on such a risky mission was kind of making me uneasy.

"Hey Ten, what's up?" Sai asked, coming up to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something. How are you?"

"I'm fine now that I've seen you." He smiled.

I blushed. I had to admit that Sai was making me feel a little better. "Oh stop. You're just saying that."

He laughed. "No, I'm serious. I was thinking about you all day yesterday."

I smiled at that. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't think about someone as beautiful as you every day, all day?"

I could think of one person. I rolled my eyes but quickly changed my attitude. "The girls and I are going to spar later. It's an uneven number of us. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll stop by your house to get you when we're ready," I told him, as we headed into the classroom.

"Okay. That's great."

We found a seat and sat down next to each other. Maybe Sai could keep my mind off of Neji.

"Come ON, Hinata! It'll get your mind off of Naruto," I pleaded with her.

She was giving me a hard time. It took me twenty minutes just to get her to open the door. But I wasn't complaining because Temari was way worse when I tried to get her out of bed.

"Tenten-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to go."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sit around and sulk all day. You know me better than that. Now get up right now, Hinata!" I yelled.

She seemed startled as she got up. "Alright, Tenten."

I smiled, then went to get her sparring clothes out of the closet. "Here. Now change."

She rolled her eyes, then changed into the outfit, mumbling things under her breath.

"Oh, quit your whining and come on."

We left her house and headed to the sparring grounds. Everyone paired up: Hinata and Sakura; Ino and Temari; me and… oh shoot.

"Guys, I forgot about Sai! I'll be back. Just start without me!" I yelled, running off to Sai's house.

How could I forget to get Sai? He was my partner. Ugh, I could be such a dobe sometimes.

I knocked on Sai's door five minutes later and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hey Ten, I was just thinking that you forgot about me," Sai said after opening the door and seeing me.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head animatedly. "Heh-heh. I would never do that. You ready?"

"Yeah." He shut his door, then we headed back to the training grounds. "So what made you guys want to spar today?"

"Oh, the guys left so we thought that sparring would get it off our minds."

I missed the look he gave me. "Why would it bother you?"

I thought about what I had just said. "Oh… well… because they're my best friends and if they're unhappy then so am I." I told him the half truth.

"Oh… that explains it," he said softly.

After a moment, I broke the awkward silence. "I think we should hurry back," I told him, then we ran the rest of the way back.

When we got back Ino was nowhere to be found. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Get down here, blonde! Stop being a coward, come out and fight me!" Temari yelled.

"Why did I put them together?" I slapped a hand over my face and shook my head.

Ino ran out of the bush and to me. "Tenten, help me! She's crazy!"

"There you are! Get back here!" Temari took out her fan.

'Temari, no!" I yelled, running to her and grabbing her. "I think you should chill out for a minute, okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Tenten."

"No… no, you're not. How 'bout we switch partners. Sai, do you wanna be Temari's partner?"

"Eh… I guess." He looked a little intimidated.

I hid my smil. "Okay. Come on, Ino. Let's go." I took my weapons out and got into my fighting stance. A glare graced my features as I waited for her.

"Uh… is it too late to switch partners?" she asked, tapping her two pointer fingers together.

"Ino!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She scrambled to her feet and got into her stance.

"Let the games begin!" I whispered, smirking.

**Okay so I'm stuck. Should I skip time and bring Neji back or should I go into Sai and Tenten's relationship some more? Review and let me know what you think. If u guys don't comment and tell me if u like the story or not I might as well not continue. :(**


End file.
